


101-tale

by koolplantkid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark, Emotional Flowey, F/M, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Minor Frisk/Sans, Not Really Character Death, Poor Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relationship Problems, Sans Being Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koolplantkid
Summary: After Frisk starts going to college, she runs into a strange man. What will she discover, and what does he have planned?





	1. On Her Way

Frisk woke up in her bed, the thin sheets draped over her legs as she stared at the ceiling. Today was the day she was going to college, and while she was excited she wasn't extremely happy about it. The college was a good school, but it was far away and she felt anxious about it. After spending most of your life seeing your family and friends every day, she was bound to be homesick. She slowly sat up, running her hand through her hair only to be met with a tangled mess. She growled in frustration as she threw the covers off of her, standing up to go get ready. The air chilled her exposed skin, causing her to inhale sharply as she glared at the wall. The moment was brief, as she began to laugh at her idiocy after a moment. Apparently it was louder than she thought, her mother shouting to her after hearing it.

"Frisk dear, get ready! Papyrus will be here soon and you know he hates waiting!" she called, earning a groan from Frisk. "Yes mother!" she called back lazily, unsure of if her mother even had heard her. She decided that she wouldn't dwell too long, getting into the bathroom and undressing. She stepped into the shower, the steam easing at least some of her nerves. As she washed her hair, she noticed how it now went down to her back. She smiled a little, knowing her long hair made her mother happy since she loved to style it for Frisk. Frisk's smile vanished however when she realized her mother wouldn't be there to style it daily, or cook her breakfast, or go to the library with her.

The frown remained on her face as she stepped out, beginning to blow dry her hair as she hummed. She thought of all her friends, all the memories they had made together, and how she wouldn't get to see them as much anymore. As they worked hard to be accepted into society, she would be in a crammed dorm room, stressing over her classes and ambassador duties. She sighed, finishing her morning routine and stepping out of the bathroom. She sauntered over to her closet, not in a hurry to leave, and pulled out a baggy sweatshirt and some shorts. She put them on carelessly, not bothering to iron them, and threw her hair up in a mess and overall blob of a bun. 

Her feet thumped against the steps as she went down into the kitchen, walking up behind her mother and giving her a hug. Toriel jumped at the sudden contact, causing Frisk to laugh against her fur. "My child! You scared me! Breakfast is on the table" Toriel said, gesturing to the table behind her with her giant paw. Frisk let go, walking over to the table and plopping herself down. She began to eat, savoring the flavor of every bite she took. She had heard all about how college kids only ate ramen noodles and other cheap junk, so she wanted to at least have one more memory of her mothers delicious cooking to carry on with her. It was when Frisk heard a sniffle that she looked up.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Frisk asked, staring at her mother who was swiping at her eyes with her paws. "It's nothing my child, I'm just a silly lady who worries to much. I figured by now I would understand that letting you go is the right option, but it's just so hard for me. Please take care of yourself my child, for your sake.... and ours." she said, patting Frisk on the head as she went back to the stove to prepare the kettle. Frisk smiled knowing she would always have tea to remind her of home, and that she would always be able to call her mother if she needed it.

Frisk stood, putting on and tying her sneakers as she went back upstairs. She went down the hall, staring at the memories that flashed by in each room she saw. As she glanced into her mothers room, she saw her young self sitting with Toriel, giving up on knitting lessons and instead watching cartoons (which Toriel would join her in doing). When she looked into the bathroom, she saw her mother bandaging her scars up from her adventure in the underground when they had first arrived. Then she looked into the closet, which held all of her mothers knitted blankets that she had been excited to give to Frisk as she grew up. Frisk finally walked into her room, walking to the back corner and checking that her luggage was in check.

She looked around her room, staring at everything that she had always taken for granted. She delicately touched the crack above her nightstand, reminiscing when a sleepover with Undyne had gotten out of hand. She looked at the photos she had hung on strings that covered her walls, each photo showing her doing something with her best friends. She went closer and pulled forward a photo of her and Sans. They had just tried sushi, and they both looked at the camera with shocked expressions as they pointed to their plates. Frisk laughed to herself, taking the photo and pocketing it.

Another photo showed Frisk standing in her pajamas, flour all over her face as she stared at the camera with a defeated look. At the bottom was the caption **_"dork gets dunked on"_** , which she remembered was quickly scrawled on with a sharpie. As the sun shone through her blinds (which had always annoyed her) she could see her blushing expression on the gloss of the polaroid photo. She looked away, unsure of why she even was averting her gaze. She caught glimpse of another photo, walking up to glimpse at it.

It was of a man she didn't know. She leaned in, taking a closer look at the photo. The man seemed like a scientist, his face white like the skeleton brothers and his eyes dark. He had a creepy smile that shot chills through Frisk's body, and cracks above and below his eyes that made Frisk wince. ' _When did I take this?'_ Frisk asked herself, blinking in confusion. Frisk jumped back after opening her eyes had revealed that the photo was not a creepy scientist man, but a photo of Papyrus winning #23rd place in a cooking contest (boy did he look proud). She stared at it, wide eyed as she looked around the room. Nothing seemed different, nothing seemed weird. Frisk shook it off upon hearing the revving of an engine outside her window. She walked over to the window, opening the blinds with her finger only to confirm that it was indeed Papyrus and Sans.

Wait, Sans?!? Frisk looked again and sure enough, the shorter skeleton was sitting in the passenger seat with a coffee in hand. Frisk shook her head as she walked away from the window. How he managed to drink his coffee black was surely the biggest mystery of the world. Besides the mystery of how monsters and magic existed, that is. Frisk always felt weird being the "special human", the one that got to live the fairy tale and go on the adventure children heard as they drifted to sleep. She was certainly happy that it had happened, but she always ended up asking herself why. Why did she get to do it? What was so special about her?

She put her usual train of thoughts aside as she hauled her luggage down the stairs. She was greeted by her mother standing at the door, smiling at her with her motherly gaze. Toriel hugged Frisk, nuzzling her cheek into the side of Frisk's face. "Please stay safe my child, keep watch of yourself." Toriel smiled, kissing frisk on the head and opening the door for her. Frisk blew a kiss at her as she began down the driveway, her back to the car as she waved to her mother. "And keep those grades up!" Toriel yelled through a crack in the door, closing it and leaving Frisk with the not so sudden realization that she had to leave. Frisk turned towards the car, only to see Sans holding his phone up as he leaned on the side of the car.

Frisk covered her mouth as she staggered towards the car, laughing as she went. "ya ready for the big scary college princess?" Sans said, smirking as Frisk reached her arm out to playfully punch his shoulder. "Shut up Sans!" she laughed, sliding her luggage into the backseat. She stuck her tongue out at the camera that Sans still held on her, and got into the backseat of the car. Frisk heard Sans' footsteps as he walked around the car into the front seat. Frisk scrunched her face in confusion.

"Sans, I thought you were sitting in the passenger seat a few minutes ago?" she said, blushing as she realized she had just let him know she was watching them. Sans turned, a browbone raised at her, but it turned into a smile when he saw the look on her face. "well I was, until pap ere started cryin" Sans said, pointing to Papyrus with his thumb. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT CRY! I JUST..... GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYE." Papyrus said, crossing his arms with the attempt to look like he was pouting. Sans rolled his eyes, sending Frisk a 'wait for it' look. "oh yea? what'd ya get in yer eye?" "TEARS!" Papryus bellowed, Frisk cracking up at the statement.

As she ended her fits of snorts and giggles, she looked up to see Papyrus smiling at her, a soft kindness laced in his gaze. "FRISK, MUST YOU GO TO THE COLLEGE?" Papyrus asked, his words sad and hopeful. Frisk sighed, smiling as she tried to put Papyrus down easy. "Papyrus, I have to go. But I promise that I'll be back to visit! And even when I'm not here, I'm sure Sans will make sure you're not...bonely!" Frisk said, her laughing fit returning as she watched Papyrus' expression go from kindness to frustration. "SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU HAVE INFLUENCED THE HUMAN AND NOW SHE PLAGUES OUR TOUCHING MOMENTS WITH THOSE HIDEOUS JOKES!" Papyrus yelled as Sans, who was cracking up as well.

"pap, tibia honest i-" "NO!!" Papyrus screeched, causing Frisk to start wheezing in laughter. "alright pap I'll stop, but only cause i'm gunna cause frisk a heart attack if i don't" he said, winking at Frisk as he turned to start the car. Papyrus grumbled something under his breath, but was interrupted by the car coming to life. The three of them started off towards the school, with Frisk's anxiety pooling in her stomach. After a while Papyrus had fallen asleep, and now silence was the only company she had. She decided that she needed a distraction, and she had a question on her mind that would hopefully do the trick. 

"Sans?" "hmm?" he responded, his focus on the road as he glanced at her in the mirror. "Why are you driving us?" Frisk asked, not even thinking to have better wording. The air was still for a moment, before Sans finally spoke up. "wow kid, him em where it hurts." Frisk's eyes widened at his statement, suddenly becoming a blabbering mess of anxiety. "No no! I didn't mean it like that I meant that I wasn't expecting you and I thought you would be busy or sleeping or I don't know and-" "kid, i was just jokin with ya" Sans laughed, keeping his eyes on the road as Frisk was bright pink in the back.

"i'm driving because one, i knew pap would end up breakin into a cryin mess and two, because i got a job, remember?" Frisk suddenly remembered, to her embarrassment, that Sans did indeed have a job. She never pushed him on what it was, since he seemed kind of..... distant about the whole ordeal.  She had seen once or twice before what looked like a doctors coat, so she figured he must work as a pharmacist or something of the like. But this announcement had brought a new point to her mind. "Wait, your job is near my school?" she asked, the hope in her words bleeding through them. "not exactly kiddo, but i'm not far either. i'm plannin on droppin ya off and then headin to work, which is about an hour from where yer school is." Frisk's smile dropped at his words. "Oh.." she said, failing horribly at hiding her disappointment.

"lighten up bucko. i promise that when you need me, i'll be there in a flash." he said, sending her a reassuring look through the mirror. She smiled back, her smile not reaching her eyes. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, aside from the fact Frisk felt like she was dying in the backseat. She was nervous of how they were going to view her. Would they judge her based on her status among her monster friends? Would their views set her back in her learning? All these questions raced around her mind as she struggled not to fidget in the backseat. Soon after, the car came to a stop on the sidewalk in front of her school.

Sans lightly shook Papyrus, which almost caused him to jump out of his seat. As Papyrus was about to scold Sans, he realized why the car wasn't in motion anymore. When Frisk stepped out of the car, she was almost thrown back in at the force of Papyrus' hug. She tried to comfort him as he babbled on about missing her, sniffling constantly. The moment was interrupted however when Sans cleared his throat.

"hey uh paps? humans need air ya know. besides, gimmi a minute with er. sharing is caring bro." Sans said with a wink and a shrug. Papyrus reluctantly let go, waving rapidly as Sans pushed him into the car and slammed the door shut. Even then, Papyrus continued to wave through the window, causing Frisk to giggle. She turned towards Sans who was suddenly looking......nervous? He walked towards her, arms behind his back. "I uh know it aint alot but I gotcha somethin so you wouldn't be missin yer friends too much... hopefully i didnt getcha some trash heheh.." he laughed nervously, holding out a box for Frisk to take. She stared at it wide eyed, slowly opening it.

It was a necklace. It was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket. Frisk started to tear up as she held it in her hands. The cooling metal reflected greatly against the heat of her cupped hands. She opened the locket and burst into tears. One side of the photo held the family photo they had taken on christmas. They were all dressed up, egg nog and beers in hands, laughing and having a great time. But that wasn't even the best part. On the right sat a photo of Frisk's first fourth of July. The photo of her was when she was thirteen years old, still unaware of the world and excited about all things human. She stood on the left, Sans on the right, and Papyrus in the back as they all held sparklers. They had looked so happy there, and Frisk wished she could just go back to when she was so clueless.

Frisk looked up, her hand cupped over her mouth and tears brimming over her eyes. She rushed to Sans, hugging him tightly. Sans slowly hugged her back, the two standing in silence for a moment. As Frisk pulled back, she kissed his cheekbone, causing Sans to go bright blue. "Thank you Sans, it's beautiful." she smiled as she wiped her tears away. "welp, lets getcha goin then kiddo." Sans said as he opened the back door of the car. Frisk pulled out her luggage, staring up at the school.

There were big buildings which looked very old. They were made of brick and some had vines that creeped up and sprawled across their walls. Some windowsills had flower boxes, which really stood out against all of the decay. But Frisk knew better than to judge something by looks. After all, her mother was a giant goat and her crush was a- her **BEST FRIEND** was a skeleton. She turned and hugged Sans again, before watching him get into the car. The car rumbled as it turned on, and it slowly rolled away from where Frisk stood. She sighed. _'So this is really it.'_ she thought to herself, _'This is where i'm going to be for the next four years of my life.'_

She inhaled, taking her first steps into the school grounds. 


	2. An Opportunity?

Frisk peeked lovingly at the locket that she had put on and tucked under her sweatshirt. She didn't want anyone to steal or break it, so she reluctantly had hidden it from the roaming eyes of other students. A small frown placed itself on her lips at the name she had used for them. They were students, and now she was a student, and that's what she would now be referred to as. Besides 'Princess' and 'Ambassador Dreemurr', that is. _'Maybe... maybe it'll be nice! Perhaps a comfort?'_ Frisk thought as she tried tucking her negativity away. She already had enough anxiety about this place, and she didn't need anything else to make her feel uncomfortable.

Frisk walked along a row of bushes that somewhat decorated the run down atmosphere and thought about her future experiences. Frisk had decided to major in Sociology, seeing as she was an ambassador, and decided to minor in Molecular Engineering and Physics. When she was little, Sans had used to let her flip through the pages of his dusty and worn down Physics books (even if she didn't understand almost any of it). If she was lucky, Sans would explain a few things. She figured that was probably what had started her interest in the topic. Frisk eventually found herself at the administration building, looking up at its rusted sign with a small sigh. _'Am I really already here?'_ she thought, walking towards the glass doors and pushing them open easily. The room looked almost comforting. Almost.

After Frisk had received her schedule, she started making her way to her dorm. The action was so unfamiliar and just overall unnerving, she paused for short moments on her way there. Her thoughts were currently being thrown left and right, questions she had about her new dorm mates and her studies blending into a blob of her anxiety. She continued moving forward however, deciding that if she could get through an entire world of monsters, she could muster up the courage to make it to her harmless dorm room. As she made her way up the stairs, her luggage bounced up the steps, causing Frisk to have to pull harder and walk faster. 

Eventually she made it to her place, unlocking the door and taking a glimpse inside. She first noticed the three people who sat in the kitchen, and the food that sat in front of them. Much to her relief, none seemed to consist of noodles or chips. She had honestly expected a little more... umph, if not total chaos, to be present when she arrived. However it seemed she had built her anxiety for nothing when the three slowly took notice of her and began to welcome her rather calmly. She smiled, walking in and setting her luggage where some shoes sat, lined up against the wall.

"Hello! I'm Frisk." she said, shaking hands with the three people. She cursed at herself for being so formal, but what else was she supposed to do? Whenever she met new people nowadays it was always in a formal setting, seeing as she had no point to meet them otherwise with the whole underground always happy to be friendly with her. If she was honest, humans made her a bit uneasy sometimes. They were very unpredictable as she had come to find, and could change their minds based on a single word (much to her annoyance, of course). Frisk grabbed the piece of cold toast that lay on the counter in front of her, placing it in her mouth and walking back over to her luggage.

She grasped its handle, wheeling it to the room closest to the door. It looked plain and barren, a direct indication that no one had claimed it yet. She walked into the room, looking at what she had to work with. The room was medium sized she would say, and it was rather dark due to the fact there was no windows. _'At least the blinds can't annoy me..'_ Frisk said as she sat on the bed, testing to see if it was comfortable for her. The mattress was soft, _really_ soft, and dented in at the slighted touch so it seemed. Frisk shrugged, _'A flimsy mattress is better than a rock hard one'_ Frisk nodded in approval at her positive thoughts.

She chewed the toast, regretting not putting butter on it when she was in the kitchen. She was brand new, she shouldn't be going through groceries that other people paid for anyways. The dryness of the toast was actually making her quite thirsty, so she took it as an excuse to go explore the campus and see what it had to offer (and to just get a drink). Making sure her phone was in her pocket and she had her wallet, she left the room and comforted herself with the echoes of her footsteps as she walked down the empty stairwell. She stepped outside, the midday sun bright and humidity swirling around her.

Frisk observed the passing students as she looked around for a place of any interest to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the sudden feeling of falling overcame her. She yelped, squeezing her eyelids together tightly as she prepared for impact. When the impact never came, she opened her eyes to see a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, saving her from falling. She quickly shook out of the hold, standing up to see who had saved her. A tall monster stood, his eyes black and threatening against the bright white color of his face. He wore a long white lab coat, a black turtleneck and pants underneath.

"Are you alright?" he said, his voice raspy and mature. It reminded her of Sans' voice, but his was way deeper than this man. "Oh, uhm, yes! Thank you very much, I should've watched where I was going!" Frisk said, nervously laughing after. "It is quite alright my dear." the man said, sending her a quick nod and then turning to walk away. Frisk stared as she thought of the man, wondering what he had gotten those cracks on his face from. She shrugged it off, starting up her search once again.

Eventually she caught sight of a coffee shop which looked fairly modern. It's exterior was black, a sleek looking logo that read "Gevaar" mounted on the wall. Frisk decided to go in, despite her small anxiety that this may be a more classier cafe. She didn't need snobby people judging her at the moment with her anxious attitude. As she walked in the cold air hit her, and she adorned a small smile. No matter how long it had been, she would always find the smallest things reminding her of her fairy tale adventure through the underground. While she missed it, she was happy those threatening times were behind her.

She made her way to the line leading to the register looking at the menu to prepare her order. When she had reached her place as third in line, she noticed a small sign on the counter. _"Now Hiring!"_ it read, Frisk's thoughts instantly being consumed at the thought of working here. _'I suppose it wouldn't be that bad...'_ she thought as she suddenly realized it was her turn to order. She stumbled out her order, quickly turning away as she felt her face become engulfed in a burning blush. She really had to get her anxiety under check if she wanted to be taken serious in the political world. 

Her job was to literally ease communication and tension, and how was she supposed to do that when she couldn't even order a drink? She had been piggybacking off her family for their support and for them to come to her meetings with her, that's how she'd been doing it. She knew they didn't mind helping, but the sudden remembering of the fact made her guilt skyrocket. _'Maybe if I get that job... I can finally pay them back!'_ Frisk smiled in excitement at her sudden thought and excitement overcame her. She could finally find a way to thank you to them, for doing everything to help monsters blend in to humanity. 

Frisk heard her order called, and got up to go retrieve her drink. She paused however when her phone decided to go off in her bag. She grabbed it, quickly pressing answer upon seeing who it was.

"heya kid, i know yer busy with bein the new college cool kid and all that but ya got a sec?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got it done! I'm so sorry for not posting sooner on this and my other story. "Best Friends" I'm kind of struggling to push forward at the moment, but I decided some more plot for this story so here you go!


	3. Preparation

Now having retrieved her coffee, Frisk continued her phone call with Sans. "Awww, does Sansy miss me already~" she cooed, laughing at his sharp intake of breath that followed. "psh, you wish kiddo. i actually wanted to let cha know that yer gonna be attendin a party tomorrow, so be prepared for me to pick ya up." he said, his voice flat and dull. She tsked, disappointment clouding her thoughts as she failed to read his emotions towards the subject.

"Oh yea? What about your job? You skipping out to prove you're not an old bag of bones like Pap says you are?" Frisk said, taking a sip of coffee as she glanced around the room. She didn't want to be loud and disturb others with her personal affairs, of course. "har har, very funny. it's actually a proper send off party for ya kiddo. undyne was pretty upset that she didnt get to noogie ya before ya left." Frisk frowned as he finished his sentence. Maybe she should've planned something before hand, she didn't mean to upset any of her friends..

"ya still there kiddo?" Sans said, shaking Frisk from her thoughts. "Oh, uhm, yes! My apologies! I was just thinking of what I should wear!" she lied, not wanting a pity party over her realization of her own mistakes. "well i'm sure whateva ya wear you'll look great." Sans said, causing Frisk's blush from before to come back to her face. "T-thank you Sans! I'm sure you will look equally as adequate." Frisk said, taking a huge sip of her coffee to shove her idiotic words down her throat. "welp, i'll be pickin ya up tomorrow, lets say around the same corner that I dropped ya off at?" Sans said, Frisk nodding in agreement before realizing her mistake.

"Yes, that sounds most appropriate. I will see you then Sans!" Frisk said excitedly, hanging up her phone. She had to admit, he really did catch her off guard with his comment, and she felt foolish to even take it as anything more than a friendly compliment. But she had harbored feelings for her skeleton friend for quite some time now, and it was starting to get to her. The thought of seeing him again simply excited her more, and she decided that she wanted to look nice for him. Perhaps he would feel the same if she showed him her feminine side? Human males seemed into that, but she was talking about a literal skeleton, so she didn't know what to make of it.

Frisk stepped out of the coffee shop, longing for the chilly air as she was stuck back in the humidity abruptly. She began to head back to her dorm, her thoughts telling her to try to make a good impression before her abrupt leaving tomorrow as to not make them think she was uninterested in their company. She paused however, her eyes blown wide with a sudden realization. _'I don't have anything to wear tomorrow that will impress him! I have nothing that will show I'm matured and ready for someone like him!'_   she thought, turning right back into the directions she was walking from. She wanted to make sure she put an effort into this.

She looked around the area hurriedly, looking for a shop that looked classy and would give her something better than what she had. She loved her mother's dresses that had been given to her dearly, but it wasn't going to cut it if she was dressing to impress for her friend. He was the one monster she couldn't understand, with his mysterious nature and lying smile. One second he was the lazy funny comedian all her friends had come to know and love, next he was a nightmare. She had had quite a few to put that analogy in her mind. But even if he lied, or he was trying to be scary, she knew he had feelings like the rest. She knew he had even enough compassion to compare to Papyrus, which is saying a lot.

That's probably why Chara was so pressuring to go through with genocide. Frisk had noticed through her single journey in the underground the haunting voice that sometimes whispered to her increased whenever she was around the skeleton. The voice didn't sound scared however, not like it was trying to hurt to protect, but it sounded as though it was frustrated. Perhaps the voice knew what the lying smile was lying about? What Sans tried so hard to protect? But it's not like it mattered, since Frisk never even had put thought into resetting. Sure they wouldn't remember if she did it again, but what's the point when they already love you and want to be your friend?

Frisk finally caught her eye on a small boutique, the exterior looking as modern as the coffee shop had."Treystu honum ekki" the sign said, Frisk smiling and shaking her head at the unique name. It sounded ridiculous to her, the name of this shop, but apparently something so foreign made the shop interesting. A tiny bell dinged as she stepped into the shop, happy when the cool air had returned to her skin. Frisk nervously stepped forward, looking around the bright room and being wary of the shiny floor she stood on.

She really, _really_ didn't feel like she fit in in this place. There was pop music on in the background, and the store reeked of perfume. Her face almost scrunched up at its intensity but she quickly placed it in her neutral expression. When you've lived with monsters and are a politician, you learn to cover that up. They already find her so "young and precious", making it hard to be taken seriously sometimes, so she learned how to hide any "childish" actions or expressions. It was almost like a mask, one she had to wear only when she was with the all mighty "important" humans. She was disappointed when she had found out that just because they're labeled important, it doesn't mean they deserved to be.

Frisk realized she had been staring off and hurried forward, walking to a wall covered in clothing items that she had no interest in whatsoever. Frisk was suddenly filled with regret as she scanned over the dull and boring looking outfits. _'I don't even know what kind of party this is! I should've just called Mettaton..'_ Frisk thought hopelessly, a small sigh escaping through her lips. She turned towards the wall to her right, a small glimmer of her determination shining as she saw a couple of items that caught her eye. Quickly she took the items, heading towards a changing room in the back. Once inside, she began to try on the clothing.

Her frustration began to grow as her limited selections became even more limited due to size. Eventually she had finally picked a dress that she found appropriate to her needs. It was a long black dress, the middle section exposed just a crack. It was _definitely_ mature, and probably showed off much more than required on a simple night out. It took a moment for Frisk to hype herself up that this was the right choice for her, seeing as she didn't want Sans to become uninterested if he thought she was showing to much off. He never did like it when he saw women just exposing themselves for gain.  

Frisk smiled at herself as she was reminded of the pride she held in being close to Sans. She may not understand him, but she knew at least some parts of him he wasn't so forward about, and that made her happy. Taking the dress and the other rejected clothing, she placed the reject pile in a bin outside of the changing room and headed towards the cash register. On her way there, she happened to glance and catch sight of some beauty products. She stopped and glanced from the register to the products, and decided to take a chance with the products.

They were mostly makeup, such as eyeliner and eye shadow, but boy were they expensive. She looked at the products with confusion seeing as she hadn't messed with makeup to much in her time on the surface, and just grabbed whatever she thought would match the dress well enough. She continued to the register once again and paid for her items (she winced at the numbers on the receipt). She began her way back to the dorm once again, this time making the full trip. When she walked in again, only two students sat in the kitchen and chattered, while she heard movement in the bathroom.

Frisk walked by the bathroom, sparing a side glance as she passed by. She could see pallets of sorts sitting on the counter with lots of colors, and a girl putting it on her face. _'Maybe I should ask her for help tomorrow with my makeup...'_ Frisk thought, redirecting her attention to the two other housemates that sat before. They caught sight of her, motioning for her to join them. _'Maybe living here won't be so hard!'_ Frisk thought, taking her seat with her potential new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dress Frisk has chosen!: http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M00-76-03-rBVaEFeEpT-AHLbnAADJZNA2Rqo893.jpg/2-pcs-set-women-summer-night-club-sexy-mature.jpg


	4. Pick Me Up

Frisk huffed, finally putting the dress she had bought on properly. She had to admit, she felt like she looked pretty in this dress. It was around six at the moment, and Frisk was going to be picked up by Sans at eight. She knew that she could've waited to put the dress on, but she was so excited that she ignored the time and went ahead with it. She walked out of her room, stumbling to the bathroom in her fancy looking heels. She had received them from Mettaton on her birthday, and she hadn't even thought of them until she was in a panic at twelve in the morning, ripping through her suitcase thinking she had no shoes to wear for the party.

She was glad that her dorm mates were currently out, because she surely would be embarrassed if they saw her stumbling like she was at the moment. Perhaps she wouldn't mind however, as she had come to find that her room mates were people that she actually considered friends. They were kind to her, and she enjoyed their humor and relaxed aura. However it just reminded her more of the friends she had left behind, so when they invited her to an outing that morning she had politely declined. Using the party as an excuse was perfect AND not completely lying, so a win-win for Frisk.

Frisk rummaged through the small makeup she had left on sink and pulled out the basic items she had bought. Quickly bringing out her phone, she put on music to help her relax when doing her makeup. Unfortunately, this caused her to miss the subtle clue of one of her dorm mates coming home with the door slamming shut. She didn't realize until a sudden gasp and crash coming from the doorway, causing her to drag the eyeliner she was putting on across her face. Her head snapped to her left, a short girl standing there with bags of groceries on floor around her. "FRISK! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" the girl almost yelled, with Frisk started blushing as a response.

"Oh, uhm, thank you! I apologize for making you drop your groceries, here let me get that-" Frisk said, starting to step towards her and bend down when the girl interrupted her. "NONSENSE! I would never feel right with the chance you may jeopardize your dress with groceries!" The girl said, her arm out with her hand in Frisk's face, halting her movements. "Now where would you be going looking like that??" the girl said, her eyes narrowed as she took a stereotypical thinking stance. Frisk held in her laughter. _'This girl would be great friends with Papyrus..'_ she thought as the girl continued to look her over. "I got it!" the girl exclaimed, "you're going on a date!". Frisk's breath caught in her throat.

"W-what?!?! No! I'm going to a party with my friends! Which the man I'm in love with happens to be at... b-but that doesn't correlate with my appearance whatsoever!!" Frisk said, the urge to facepalm almost to strong to handle. "AHA! So I was close enough! Don't worry Frisk! I'll get you dolled up to impress your man!" the girl declared, Frisk's eyes widening slightly at her statement. "W-what? Wha- AHHHHH!" Frisk screamed as the girl threw herself into the bathroom, Frisk stumbling backwards in her heels and almost falling into the bathtub.

"Oops, sorry!" the girl said, sparing a brief apologetic glance before beginning to pull out various makeup bags from under the sink. Frisk stared in amazement of all the different products as she remained on the floor, to distracted to even think her dress could be ruined. "Okay, that should be goo- FRISK! GET OFF THE GROUND!" the girl shouted, grabbing Frisk's arm and pulling her upward. _'Dear goodness is that girl strong!'_ Frisk thought as she was practically pushed onto the toilet (luckily the lid was down). "Before I start, are you allergic to any makeup?" the girl asked, not seeming to be paying full attention as she continued setting up her "work space".

"No, none that I know of." Frisk said confidently. Toriel would've made her recite it a million times before she was sent off if that was the case. "Alright! I hope you're ready for my master skills in makeup!" the girl said confidently. Before she started with the makeup however, she wiped up Frisk's failed attempt at a winged eye and tsked at her clumsiness. Once the makeup actually began, Frisk fought the small urge to flinch at the weird feeling of the tools gliding across her face. Eventually the feeling stopped and Frisk finally opened her eyes. She got up to look, but was roughly pushed back down.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet! Who knows when I'll get another chance to style the ambassador of monsters!" the girl said, her eyes widening in fear after she had finished the statement. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, Frisk taken aback at the dramatic display, "I didn't mean to make it seem like I only cared for you because of your political status! Oh geez, you must think I suck now.." the girl said, obviously ashamed. Frisk didn't understand why the girl was getting so upset, but was quick to try to fix the problem.

"No no, don't worry, I don't mind! You didn't do anything wrong! I'm very thankful to have you helping me." Frisk said, holding back a chuckle at the excited expression she was greeted with in response. The girl immediately got back to work, pulling out a hair curler and beginning to go at Frisk's hair with it. Frisk decided to take this as an opportunity to chat up the young girl. "My apologies, I haven't even asked your name yet and you already know mine." Frisk said, hoping the girl took it as a question. "Im Lizzy, and don't worry. Pretty much everyone here knows you by name, even if they don't seem like it. It's a pretty big honor to have you attending here." Lizzy said, her voice buzzing with happiness.

"Well I do hope that my political rank doesn't cause any incidents.." Frisk said with worry lacing her words. She really didn't feel like politics would work their ways into her personal academics, and she planned on keeping it like that, but would it affect other people? "Alright Frisk, you're done! Do you like it?" Lizzy said, grabbing Frisk's arm and shoving her in front of the mirror, halting her previous concerns. Frisk's eyes widened and she failed to hold back a gasp as she broke into a huge grin.

Her hair looked really good curled, and her makeup was more then Frisk ever thought she would wear. Her eyeliner flicked off the corner of her eye, creating a wing (she asked what this was, and laughed when she found out it was actually called "winged eyeliner"), and her lips were painted a dark purple with a hint of brown. "Lizzy this.. this is beautiful! Where did you ever learn to have such amazing skill in makeup?" Frisk asked, sounding a little like an excited child when they found out something new. "I'm so happy you like it! I learned everything I know from theater! Well... between you and me, I learned most of the fashionista style aspect of it from Mettaton. He's basically like my idol!"

Frisk continued to listen to Lizzy babble on about Mettaton and all of his "amazing makeup tutorials", deciding to give the girl a thank you present for doing her makeup. "Lizzy, perhaps I could set up something between you and Mettaton?" Frisk asked as she watched the girl go pale and scream. "YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU!!" Lizzy said jumping up and down, kissing Frisk's cheek (much to her alarm). Frisk was about to reply, but heard her phone go off from the next room. Quickly she stumbled out of the bathroom (she was slowly getting the hang of this) and grabbed her phone.

Three text messages from Sans, all alerting her that he was waiting for her and he was wondering where she was. Frisk's eyes went wide, grabbing her small purse and filling it with her money, phone, and some of the easily fixable makeup products she was bringing. She threw her heart locket on, quickly sent a wave to Lizzy who was still ecstatic in the bathroom while she cleaned up the makeup, and hurried out the door. Frisk mentally panicked as she saw the staircase in front of her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk down them with her inexperience in heels.

As swiftly as she could manage without damaging the heels, she ripped them off her feet and began running down the stairs. Her dress blew behind her like a cape as she jumped down stairs, huffing and hoping her makeup wouldn't run at the sweat she was producing. As she finally reached the door, she placed her heels on again and walked outside. Hearing a ping from her phone made her walk faster, paying attention to her footing and trying to be graceful as she made her way to the school's entrance. She finally made it, the dark street lit up by the two parallel lamps that were on either side of the gate. Carefully, she walked towards the parked car that lay parked next to the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Sans sat in the drivers seat, his eyelights focused on the one sided conversation he was having that was shown to him on his bright phone. It frustrated him only a little, with fear taking up the majority of his negative emotions towards this situation. If they didn't make it to the club in time to grab their table, he was sure Alphys could coax Mettaton into opening a new table for them. But he was really nervous that Frisk had been kidnapped, or maybe killed in the short time she was at this school. It wasn't until a small knock on the window that his fear washed away.

He unlocked the door, not moving his eyelights from his screen. The door opened, and he could hear Frisk's voice as she plopped herself on the seat. Sans looked up at her, his eyelights disappearing and his face turning a bright blue as he gaped at her. "These heels are so hard to get used to!" Frisk said, chuckling as she pulled the excess fabric of her dress into the car. "Sorry I'm late! I- Sans? What's wrong? Did my makeup smudge?" Frisk said, concern on her face as she looked at the flustered skeleton. "n-no kiddo you just.. you look really good tonight." Sans said, turning his head away from her. "O-oh.. " Frisk said, her cheeks growing hot and her excitement peaking.

_'It worked! He likes the look!!'_ Frisk cheered mentally, fighting the urge to just kiss him with her confidence growing. "Thank you Sans," Frisk said, breaking the silence, "You look... Sans! You look amazing!" Frisk said, gasping at the skeleton she just now thought to observe. He was wearing a dark blue suit, a black tie and a white dress shirt. Sans' blush brightened as he watched Frisk's eyes look over his rarely formal attire. "I can't even remember when I last saw you wear a suit, Sans! Is a goodbye party that special to you?" Frisk asked as she fidgeted, her happiness overflowing. 

"well uh I mean you're pretty special to me kiddo.." Sans said, causing Frisk to gulp at the sudden affectionate response. He was getting to her, and it was showing since her palms were now hot and beginning to sweat. This certain bodily response was the cause of Frisk's small purse slipping from her grasp, and her head shot towards the spot where it fell. Quickly she dove to retrieve it, but it seemed that Sans had thought the same thing as he dove for it as well. Their heads crashed together, a loud thunk as bone hit her hair and they both made a sound of pain.

Now sitting up, both leaned away from the other as they stared into each others eyes. Frisk cracked first, a small smile forming on her features as Sans began to lose it as well. Soon enough, they were both laughing heartily, as if they wanted a laugh to remember. That's what they both wanted, but of course they wouldn't admit it to each other. Finally Sans started up the car, both of them strapping themselves in as he began down the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I didn't know where to leave off this chapter, but I finally figured it out. It got pretty long so I decided to just cut it there and call it a "filler" (sort of). I hope you all are enjoying this story, thank you all for reading! I'm glad I got my love for this au back as soon as I did and I'm VERY excited for future chapters


	5. Party!

Past car rides between Sans and Frisk had usually had a comfortable silence between the two. Today however was a special occasion, and they were both chatting their heads off as they made their way to.. wherever they were going. "Hey Sans? Where exactly are we going?" Frisk asked as she popped a mint into her mouth, trying to avoid her lips as she had never had this dark of a shade of lipstick on before and didn't know if it came off easily. "we're gonna meet up with undyne and alphys at that new monster run restaurant a little ways from yer school." he said calmly, as Frisk choked on her mint beside him.

"S-sans! That place is expensive! How are we going to pay for everyone there??" Frisk said, borderline freaking out. She had helped introduce monster shops and restaurants to certain areas, and this had been one of them. She never had gotten to go inside of the restaurant however as her job wasn't to be an interior decorator or food critic, so she had honestly forgot it had existed for a while. "whatdya mean 'everyone'? i told ya, we're gonna meet alphys and undyne at the restaurant." Sans said, eyeing Frisk who's face melded into one of confusion. 

"Wait what? What about Papyrus?" Frisk asked, not bothering to ask why her parents wouldn't be attending as she figured it was more of a 'friends night out' kind of event. "welp, i figured undyne is gonna wanna drag our arses to the club afterwards and i don't need pap gettin drunk when he aint know shit about human clubs."  Sans said, obvious frustration in his voice. Papyrus was _really_ mad at him, and Sans hadn't exactly had the best reasons to why he wouldn't let Papyrus come when they  had argued. Papyrus was old enough and was able to handle himself it was just... he was worried about his brother. His best friend would already be taken from him when she met some twerp at this college of hers, he didn't need his brother growing up too.

"Oh. I see.." Frisk sighed, disappointment seeping in her words at how silly Sans was being. He was always protective of Papyrus, and as that that make complete sense, sometimes it was just... too much. But as much as Frisk was bummed to not see one of her best friends, she was slightly glad he wasn't coming. She had to admit he could be naive and so trustful of the worst people, but that wasn't her main reason. She knew if he was there that Sans would be distracted all night, always checking up with his brother who would be having the time of his life sipping apple juice watching television where no danger was near. 

"so, how's college treating ya?" Sans asked, desperate to avoid the guilt that was steadily creeping into his mind. "It's very nice so far actually! I've only had about two mistakes since I've been here." Frisk giggled, recalling her eyeliner incident that day and how she had tripped the other day. "oh? anyone giving you trouble?" Sans replied, his eye flashing a quick blue (luckily Frisk wasn't looking). Frisk turned to look at him, surprised at the protective tone he was taking when he spoke. "Why of course not! Everyone I've met have been so kind to me. My dorm mate helped me with my makeup, and a nice man caught me the other day when I tripped, so I think it's safe to say that people here are very pleasant!" Frisk said cheerily, missing the small growl Sans failed to contain.

All Sans could imagine was some blonde haired, blue eyed human trash gripping her waist in a dipping position as if they were in some cheesy teen Disney movie. He didn't like the idea of some random college boy looking for a good time trying to impress _his_ Frisk. Sans sighed, looking down momentarily as he failed to restrain the shame he felt for his feelings. She was so beautiful, so smart and so kind. All he had done for her over the years is tell his shitty jokes and scare her as she made her way through the underground. He obviously had set her opinion of him in the dirt, but he hadn't known how he would've felt in the future. It was pathetic really, how possessive he was of his best friend. She was a human, she obviously would want a human mate so they could build a beautiful family like the ones he'd seen on tv.

He was just grateful she even stuck with him through the years and let him realize how he had judged her too early on. She always seemed up to doing things with the skeleton, much to his surprise and excitement. When she was still in high school, she had asked him to go with prom with her. He didn't understand what it was and showed up in his usual attire, feeling horrible and flustered when he realized it was a dance. However, Frisk simply chuckled and began to dance with him, even if they got stared at with confused and disgusted eyes. After all, seeing a skeleton dancing with a human was still frowned upon at the time seeing as the surface had only just been introduced to the monsters. Yet she continued, and afterwards told him it was one of the best nights of her life. He had felt the same.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, their seat belts unhinging and the car doors opening. Frisk stepped onto the pavement, hand gripping the handle above the door as she wobbly stood. Sans walked over to her side of the car, stunned at her appearance once again as he saw how well it fit her body. He'd have to keep an eye on her (it's not like he wasn't going to that before this) if she planned to dress so.. _mature_ when she went to her classes. She stumbled forward, gripping Sans as they both blushed at sudden contact. Slowly they made their way to the restaurant, Sans teasing Frisk about her wobble as she failed to hold in her laughing. They came through the doorway, laughing loudly as they tried to stop when met with the glare of an old couple in the far corner.

Alphys, who was obviously alert and nervous in such a public place, instantly took note of the two and swiftly tapped the arm of her distracted girlfriend. Undyne turned to Alphys before looking towards the two, her gaze in follow of Alphys' pointing finger. "TWERP!" Undyne yelled, rushing to get out of her seat as Alphys followed her footsteps. Sans barely had time to unlatch his arm from Frisk before Undyne was picking Frisk up, causing Frisk to giggle and gasp in alarm. "U-Undyne.. people a-are s-staring.." Alphys said, causing Undyne to smile apologetically as she placed Frisk on the ground.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for a night out with this Punk!" Undyne said, reaching to give Frisk a noogie before stopping at the notice of Frisk's hair. Undyne whistled, looking over Frisk before elbowing her and winking. Frisk was confused at the notion, but said nothing as the group began to make their way to the reserved table. As soon as Frisk had fallen behind the group, Alphys slipped in besides her. "W-we know you l-like him Frisk.." Alphys said, giving the now blushing Frisk a knowing look. "I... I haven't the faintest idea of who or what you could be referring to.." Frisk murmured as she became suddenly transfixed with a decorative plant. 

As they took their seats, they began to make pleasant conversation as they waited for their server. Frisk played with the napkin in her lap as the others chatted, her confidence slowly dropping. _'I'm such a fool... I just assumed he would like me and now I have my friends onto me with no clue of how he feels. I'm still just a kid to him, I should've known that my appearance wouldn't change that.'_ Frisk let out a small sigh, tears slowly coming to prick at her eyes. "hey," Sans said, causing Frisk to snap out of her moping and look at him, "you okay?". "O-Ofcourse! I was just thinking haha!" Frisk said, smiling as wide as she could and only receiving a frown in return. "mkay kiddo.. you sure? you know you can talk to me, right?" Frisk nodded quickly as a response and watched as he turned his gaze away to focus on the now playfully arguing couple across the table.

"Hello! Welcome to Mensonge, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your server today! Can I start you off with something to drink?" a young lady said as she put on a customer service smile and prepared her note pad. "Anything alcohol will be good for all of us, thank you." Undyne said, an evil glint in her eye as the server put on a confused look. "Uh.. anything specific..?" the server said, sounding nervous and uncomfortable at such an uncommon order. Undyne slapped open the menu once again, glanced at the alcohol section and seemingly picked the first thing she saw. "Four 'French 75s'!" Undyne said excitedly as Frisk frowned. She really didn't want to drink this early into the night, and hadn't intended on drinking all in the first place.

Sans noticed her discomfort and cleared his throat before the lady could walk away. "yea, could you cross two of dose' drinks off and replace it with a vanilla milkshake and ketchup? thanks." Sans said, ignoring the glaring Undyne in the corner of his socket. Quickly the server walked away, Frisk sighing and sending a thankful look to Sans. She could always count on him to make her feel better, seeing as he had ordered her favorite drink without even checking the menu first. He just wanted to make her happy, platonic or not, and that made Frisk the happiest human in the world.

After having a great meal, Undyne insisted they go to the club (as predicted by Sans). Frisk was a little anxious, and kept coming up with reasons this was a bad idea in her head. She could fall in such a crowded area with her inexperience in heels, she could go off plan and get completely wasted and expose her crush, she could go on a murderous rampage after making a deal with a demonic child.. the list went on! But she actually didn't really have a choice, seeing as though they were already on their way there and she also needed to speak to Mettaton for Lizzy.

Eventually they finally made their way to the club, the group entering and going to a "vip" table (thank god they recognized Alphys) that was designed to give at least some privacy for the group. It wasn't like they were going to stay there for long though, Undyne taking Alphys' hand and dragging her to the dance floor (Undyne knew when Alphys got uncomfortable to bring her back). That left Sans and Frisk as they chattered as best they could with the music's volume. "wanna get a drink?" Sans yelled over the booming music, Frisk sending a small nod in response as they began to make their way to the bar.

Weaving through the crowd, they eventually found the bar and took their seats on two of the empty bar stools. Frisk's eyes scanned over the wide arrangement on drinks that laid on the wall in front of them, feeling a little intimidated by her lack of knowledge in alcoholic beverages. "whaddya want?" Sans said, looking over the girl squirming in her seat. "uhm.. some of that?" Frisk said, squinting as she pointed to what looked to be a label with a picture of strawberries. She liked strawberries, so she hoped that she would find some kind of enjoyment in the drink. Sans shrugged, not bothering to suggest something lighter as he figured she knew what she was doing as he called over the bartender.

Frisk stared down at the pink liquid that now sat in front of her with regret, swiftly picking it up and downing it like she had seen people do time and time again. She began coughing, the burning that now resided in her throat in no way helping calm her down. "you alright there bucko?" Sans said, Frisk sending him a thumbs up and a dismissive wave as she ordered another. After three more of those drinks, she could feel a pleasant buzz as she laughed at one of Sans' jokes. "ey, imma go to the bathroom alright?" Sans said, Frisk downing another and wiping off her mouth. "Yea, I- Imma go talk to Met-t-taton" she slurred, watching his figure walk away as she walked to the employee only door.

A guard instantly caught sight of her, sticking his arm out to prevent the drunken girl from entering. "The bathroom is that way." he said, jerking his thumb in the direction she had just come from. "I, kn-now sir. I needa speak ta Met-t-taton." she said, her words dismissed with an eye roll from the guard. Frisk, drunk and not in the mood for waiting, began to shout for her robotic friend. "METTATON!" She yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth as the guard grabbed her arm and began dragging her away. "That's it, you-" "UNHAND HER!" Mettaton yelled, his body shining off the florescent lights of the club as he walked through the door. "M-Mettaton!" Frisk said, smiling as she was released from the guards embrace. 

"Frisk Darling! You look absolutely GORGEOUS! Are you here by yourself?" Mettaton exclaimed, looking over Frisk's appearance as Frisk stood there, her mind too fuzzy to comprehend what he had said. "Whazzat?" She said, stumbling forwards in her heels as Mettaton rushed to catch her. "Oh no no.. this simply won't do for conversation. Come with me darling!" Mettaton said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and began leading her down the hallway to his office. She noticed a faint glow from his hand in the corner of her eye, which is probably why with every step she took, she could feel the alcohol leaving her system. By the time they made it to his office, she felt completely sober. 

"Now darling," he said as they both took their respective seats, "what would you like to speak about? Keep in mind that the magic I just put in your system is only temporary and will leave you worse than before." he said, a small frown taking over Frisk's mouth. "Well, I would like to ask a favor of you Mettaton." Frisk said as she sat herself up straight, trying to keep a friendly smile on though intimidated by the robot. "Would you be willing to meet my friend Lizzy? She's a huge fan, and I know you're very busy so it wouldn't have to be long or anything, just enough to teach her a few things about makeup?" she pleaded, watching Mettaton's thoughtful expression.

"You know I'd do anything for you Frisk deary, I just don't know if I have the time at the moment. BUT! I do have some slots in the winter if she wouldn't mind waiting?" he said, Frisk's face lighting up in relief at such a positive response. "Yes, that's fine! Thank you so much Mettaton, this will mean the world to her." She said, standing and pecking the robots cheek before sending a quick wave and exiting his office. As she neared the end of the hall, she began to make her way back to the bar without trouble. _'Huh, I thought he said- WOAH'_ she began to think before her previous drunken state hit her like a ton of bricks. What was worse was that she was halfway through the dance floor with blurry vision and no sense of directions.

She stumbled backwards, bumping into the back of a guy and spilling his drink. "Oh m-my gawd! I'mm suh sorreh!" she said, wobbling back and forth as she struggled to focus on the now turned man. "It's okay, do you need some help?" he said, offering a blurred hand to her. She took it, knowing she wouldn't be able to make it back to the bar in her state. He began to lead her to the bar before taking a left and making a bolt towards the exit. Not understanding what was going on, Frisk stayed in tow and watched as people passed her in colored blurs. When she suddenly felt the late night air she knew something wasn't right, but wasn't able to grasp exactly what was wrong as he took a turn down the alleyway next to the building.

She could see a blurred group in the distance growing closer, and before she knew what was going on she was slammed into a nearby wall. She began kicking and screaming before a hand was squeezing her throat, beginning to suffocate her as she sobered a little at her panicked state. With a swift move, she kicked her attacker in the dick as she began to squirm out of the grasp. As she hit the concrete, the other's hands beginning to rush to grab her, she ripped off her heels and threw them at the men. One managed to hit one in the shoulder, the other flying past them. They were distracted for a moment, which was enough time for her to get up and begin running.

She had no idea what was going on, where she was running to, but she knew she had to keep going. Down the street she went, turning to corner only to run into someone. By now she had started crying as she clutched the persons jacket, begging and screaming for whoever it was to help her. The person was obviously startled, looking around the corner at the approaching footsteps and ducking their head back as a heel came whizzing past. Quickly they grasped Frisk's hand, who was still drunk and panicked as they began to drag her to what looked to be their vehicle. They helped her bring her leg over the side of the bike, shoving a helmet in her hands as they began to start up the bike.

For a moment she looked at the helmet, confused at the blurry object before placing it on her head. The person helping her threw their head over their shoulder, sighing and rolling their eyes as two floating hands appeared, turning the helmet around so she could see. The group was very close now, and whoever was helping her started the bike and immediately went off, Frisk struggling to keep her hands around him with a sudden tiredness taking over her. Again the hands appeared, holding her arms in place with her obvious struggle as they slowed down, the distance now far between them and the group. Her dress flapped behind her at the intensity of the wind, a comforting aura overcoming her in the persons presence.

Frisk had no idea how long the ride took nor where they ended up. She could only clearly tell when the bike had stopped and a pair of arms picked her up bridal style, the chilly night air blowing on her face as they moved forwards towards whatever building they had ended up at. The ghost hands fumbled with the keys a moment before unlocking the door, letting the two go into the building. Frisk felt sleep start to overcome her as she relaxed in the persons arms. As she felt her back hit some type of cushioning, everything went black.

-

Sans stood in front of the mirror as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. He was thankful Frisk was drunk enough to not realize that skeletons didn't have to go to the bathroom, or else he wouldn't have had this kind of chance to straighten himself out. He was debating with himself whether to confess or not, and if she would even remember him doing it. She would be at college and wouldn't have time for a relationship with him, but maybe.. she might be interested later on? Sans groaned as he brought his hand to his face, dragging it down until his fingers hooked his socket. He was crazy to think she'd be interested, but those few drinks he had were doing a great job at convincing him she was madly in love with him.

By now he figured she had gotten back to the bar and kept drinking, leaving her drunk enough to forget if he confessed to her. Maybe it would work like it did on tv, with Frisk explaining the "crazy dream" she had about him confessing and saying her feelings on the matter? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He had waited a long time for this, and he was going to take a shot at it. Besides, if she did end up remembering he could always say he was drunk and bullshit something about a "mating cycle".

Stepping back into the crowded club, Sans pushed his way back to the bar only to find Frisk wasn't there. Confused, he began to walk back to their original table for the evening, making sure to peak down the hallway to Mettaton's office. He failed to see her in his office, causing him to begin to speed up in worry. As he finally made it back to the table, only Alphys sat there, looking as anxious as ever. "have you seen frisk?" he said, trying to keep up his usual calm tone as he glanced around the room in the hopes of catching a glance of her.

"N-No... But I t-think I may h-have spotted h-her going that w-way" Alphys said as she pointed towards the direction of the front of the club. Sans sent a quick nod in thanks and began to jog towards the portion of the club where he was directed, keeping an eye out the whole way there. With still no sign of Frisk, he began to panic as he exited the club, frantically looking back and forth as he began to walk down the street. He knew she wouldn't just leave... right? He paused, still extremely worried as he tried to calm himself down enough to think for a moment.

 _'she... probably went with someone else to spend the night..'_ he said, a ping of hurt hitting his soul. He knew it was her choice but he just didn't think she would be the type to do that, especially with her friends around. But times change, he supposed, and that wholesome little angel had grown up into someone who was smart and could make her own choices. He sighed, walking back into the club and going to meet Alphys (and now Undyne, as he could see from the entrance) at the table. He didn't feel like partying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this chapter took forever and I'm so sorry! I was really unmotivated to get it done but I've finally done it and I think it came out alright. Who is the person that helped our dear Frisky (if you haven't figured it out already)? Will Sans find out what really happened? Will Metatton's MTT brand hair spray ever get restocked? Find out next time (if you dare)! Thank you all so much for reading, all comments and suggestions are always appreciated! =)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Thank you for reading! Secondly, I had been thinking of doing this story for a looonnng time and I finally got around to doing it. This is actually the story of my AU, 101tale. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, so I may not post chapters as quickly as I do with my other story. Once again thank you for reading, I appreciate all criticism so please comment!


End file.
